


Commonalities

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, except Thor, mentioned Tony/Pepper, who i assume is on asgard, whole team gets a line or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Coulson move into the tower, and Tony kind of wonders what they see in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commonalities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/gifts).



> For the Clint/Coulson impromptu fluff fest. Inf requested the boys have a common hobby, so I picked one.

When Clint and Coulson show up on moving-in day at the tower, Tony looks at the group of boxes they’re unloading from the truck, notices they all have the same handwriting, and asks, “Wait, are you two fucking?”

“Oh, god, Tony,” Pepper mutters.

“Married, actually,” Coulson replies. He’s in jeans and a t-shirt and running shoes, and Tony feels like maybe he’s in the Twilight Zone.

“Married?” Steve asks as he steps off the curb and lifts three boxes marked ‘books’ like they’re nothing. 

“Legal in New York since 2011,” Clint says. “Got married the day it passed.”

“That’s nice,” Steve says as he walks back into the tower. “Do you have pictures?”

“In one of the boxes, yeah,” Clint says. “They’re not very exciting. Just us in suits at the courthouse.”

“I’m a fan,” Coulson says, and Tony makes gagging noises as they smile at each other.

*

Tony’s not nosy--

“Bullshit,” Bruce replies when Tony announces this as they set up lab space for Bruce.

“I’m not!” Tony insists. “Personable, interested, gregarious--”

“You built us each a personal level in your massive tower based on our personnel files from SHIELD, which you weren’t supposed to have access to,” Bruce points out.

“Shut up. I’m just saying, I had no idea they were married. Isn’t it weird we didn’t know?”

“They’re secret agents; there’s probably a lot we don’t know.”

*

“So, Coulson and Clint,” Tony says to Natasha.

“No,” she replies.

“But--”

She sighs and looks up from making eggs. “No.”

“I mean, is it an appreciation for the suits?” Tony asks. “Coulson like the whole rough trade look Clint has going on?”

“I am going to throw these eggs in your face if you don’t go away,” Natasha says.

Tony goes away.

*

“You were really casual about the whole married dudes thing,” Tony says to Steve.

Steve doesn’t look up from his sketchpad. “They seem happy and settled in. Don’t see what business it is of mine to be anything but comfortable with it.”

“But don’t you wonder what they see in each other?”

Steve does look up at that, giving Tony a long-suffering look that he’s pretty sure is going to stick on his face one day. “I’m more curious why Pepper puts up with you, actually.”

“I’m great in bed,” Tony says. He leers. “I could show you.”

“Pass. I’m pretty sure whatever you’ve got modern penicillin can’t cure.”

“Was that snark from Mr. Spangles?”

“I don’t know what snark is.”

“Well, you’re a natural.”

*

“Just ask them,” Pepper says when Tony brings it up with her. “You can actually ask people direct questions sometimes. It’s not illegal.”

“Bruce thinks I’m nosy,” Tony says.

“You are nosy.” She kisses him on the tip of his nose and ruffles his hair. “But you could appear less nosy if you just asked them directly rather than trying to take a poll of the whole team.”

“You’re so smart, you know that?”

“I know that.”

“Excellent.”

*

Tony knocks on the door that is the entrance to Clint and Coulson’s level of the tower. Clint answers wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt. Tony stares for a few seconds. “Well, lucky Agent.”

Clint smirks. “Thanks. What do you need?”

“Couple of things. One, I am having what would have been Coulson’s floor converted to an archery range so you can get some practice without having to go to SHIELD,” Tony grins at the way Clint blinks and looks stunned. “You’re welcome. And two, what the hell do you two see in each other?”

Clint’s stunned look fades away into amusement. “Really? That’s how you phrase that?”

“That’s subtle for him,” Phil calls from inside the room. He walks over to the door, and he, like Clint, is in pajama pants, but he’s wearing an old-faded t-shirt that’s about a size too small. Tony makes an approving noise.

“And lucky Specialist,” he says. “Would have figured you for the buddha belly type, Coulson.”

“Well, I figured it’d take you another week of trying to gossip with everyone else about us before you showed up here, so we’re both wrong sometimes.”

Tony grins. “Can I come in?” he asks. 

Clint and Phil both step aside, allowing him access to the entryway. Tony knows the floor layout--he designed it after all--and he walks from the entry way to the large living room with a wal of windows showing the skyline, and he stops short at his first sight of the opposite wall.

“Are those all movies?” he asks.

“Yup,” Clint says. 

“Have you watched all of them?”

“Yup,” Clint says. “You wanna borrow something?”

“I…” Tony walks over and starts reading titles. There are foreign films, dumb action movies, romantic comedies, period dramas, dark comedies, family dramas, documentaries, science fiction, fantasy, horror, and more. “Jesus, how many do you have?”

“Two thousand, four hundred and six,” Coulson says. 

“No, It’s four hundred and eight,” Clint replies. “We just picked up the last two Bond films at that sale, remember?”

“Oh, right. Are we watching that tonight?”

“Nope, it’s my pick tonight, and I’m gonna make you watch something off Netflix.”

“Broaden my horizons, huh?”

“Well, I can try.”

When Tony turns around to face them, they’re grinning at each other like a couple of saps. “Wow, you two are especially married.”

“That’s generally how it works,” Phil says. He walks over to the wall of movies, crouches down and pulls an orange case from the bottom shelf. “Here, start with this. Pepper will love it.”

Tony takes the case. “Kitchen Stories?”

“Independent Swedish film about scientists studying single men’s habits in their kitchens,” Clint says. “It’s really kind of sweet.”

“Nice use of a muted palette, too,” Coulson adds. “Good date night film.”

“Excellent date night film,” Clint agrees, and they grin at each other again.

“God, I am leaving before you give me diabetes,” Tony announces and sees himself out.

*

The next morning, Tony insists on treating everyone to brunch. Halfway through the whole raucous thing, he overhears Clint and Coulson arguing over whatever they had watched the night before.

“There’s some merit to it,’ Clint says.

“It’s just a grab bag of potentially interesting ideas that don’t go anywhere because they never explain why the parents do that to their kids,” Phil says. “Any merit it might have had is revoked by the sheer fact they felt being weird and creepy and awful was enough to get the movie made.”

“Okay, maybe ‘merit’ is the wrong word,” Clint replies. “There’s some interest.”

“That doesn’t get payoff,” Coulson says.

“If I agree with you, will you stop arguing with me?”

“Not a chance,” Coulson says. “And we’re watching a Judy Garland, Mickey Rooney musical tonight.”

“That movie was not so bad that I deserve that amount of punishment,” Clint replies.

And they grin like idiots again. Tony is tempted to make gagging noises. Instead, he turns to Steve and asks, “So, what were you drawing yesterday?”

If he’s going to be accused of nosiness, he might as well bug everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kitchen Stories is a real movie and highly recommended. The movie they're arguing over at the end of the story is also a real movie and not at all recommended, and I have tried to scrub it so thoroughly from my brain that I have forgotten the title of it.


End file.
